


Long Day

by SilverStarlet



Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStarlet/pseuds/SilverStarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of rot that I wrote after a long day. Forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Day

Long Day

A long day at Q branch was enough to kill an ‘ordinary’ person. Q would just call it hell. It’s up at 6 am, in work for 8 and being made impossibly busy until 10pm. He got paid well for it, of course, but he very rarely got to enjoy the fruits of his labour.

As much as he loved his job sometimes a long-day was just so knackering both emotionally and physically that all he wanted to do was go home, drink copious amounts of wine and sleep.

It was definitely one of those days. Bleary eyed, Q managed to pull himself off the tube and down the winding streets towards home. A key in the door he hears a polite cough from somewhere above his right shoulder. He twitched.

“What?” Q raised a hand so that the person didn’t come any closer.

“I have wine, Chinese and music.” Q’s nose was perking up at the smell of sweet and sour sauce and his mouth salivating at the thought of wine.

“Even if it wasn’t you, 007, I think I might have invited a complete stranger in with an offer like that.” Q smiled for the first time that day. Once the key was turned, Bond pushed his way past Q and into the cramped kitchen to find bowls.  
“Don’t bother. Bring the chopsticks from the utensil holder though! I hate those cheap ones!” Q called out all but collapsing on the couch. Bond brings through the chopsticks and passes Q his food before sitting at the Quartermasters feet.

“Are you sufficiently sweetened up yet?” Bond asks mock-tentatively. Q has barely got a mouthful of food.

“Um… yes?” Q hazarded.

“I didn’t manage to bring back….”

“WINE!” Q almost screeches with actual laughter and throws a small amount of rice at the agent.

“You said the next time I brought equipment back broken I should buy you wine and chinese!” Bond dusts himself off.

“You haven’t even brought it back this time. That requires brandy, a symphony and a very expensive dinner! And sex!” Q kicks the agent forcefully.

Bond looks up and smirks,  
“Well… I can certainly do one of those things…”

Q looks down and smirks back.

“You brought a symphony recording?”

 


End file.
